


If Only

by Into_The_Mystic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Mystic/pseuds/Into_The_Mystic
Summary: It started like any other mission...but then she fantasized about his six and things took a turn.Sam & Jack
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 31
Kudos: 85





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff and wishful thinking 😉

Once the team arrived on the planet, they spilt up to cover more ground. Teal’c and Daniel went North and the Colonel and her, West.

About a mile in, they found themselves walking on flat open land with a forest of trees directly to their right. Although the UAV didn’t show signs of life during its recon flyover, she knew the Colonel would keep them close to the tree line for protection, just in case. There was an overcast but it was a nice day and she watched him take off his ballcap and shove it into one of his BDU pockets before rifling a hand through his hair. 

He was a few paces in front of her and she couldn’t help staring at his six. She sometimes found herself purposely lagging behind, like today, so she could enjoy the view and fantasize about sinking her teeth into…

“Whatcha doing Carter?”

Startled, she glanced up to find him looking back at her curiously, probably wondering why she had drifted so far back.

She couldn’t help the blush that followed and cleared her throat, “Oh, nothing Sir, just thinking.”

“About?”

Your juicy ass sir. That’s what she wanted to say of course.

“Come on Carter, don’t make me beat it out of you,” he teased.

She scoffed, “If only.” Then she froze, eyes wide. Holy shit, she said that out loud. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

When he spun around, his eyebrows rose so high, she thought they might flip over onto the back of his head. The corners of his mouth started to twitch.

Oh My God. 

She panicked and ran at a full sprint into the forest beside them. 

“Carter!” His voice sounded worried and she heard him running behind her.

But she was faster, and the next time he called her name he was even further behind. 

What was she doing? Running? Like some teenager...as if that was going to reverse what she said? She stopped at the next tree and leaned forward against it to catch her breath and think. God, what would she say to him?

She heard his labored breath behind her, “Carter, what the hell?” 

When she didn’t answer, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She groaned, somehow that made it worse. What could she say? Sorry sir, but I’ve wanted you for years and it just slipped out.

“Hey,” He said gently. It came out like a question laced with concern, as his breathing evened out.

Options of what to do next bounced around in her head like a video game. Should she apologize? Play it off with a laugh? Make something up? Just act like it didn’t happen and hope he didn’t drag her ass back to the infirmary for being a complete mental case? She shook her head to clear it.

She knew what she _wanted_ to do. After all, they were alone, isolated on a seemingly uninhabited planet. No cameras, no witnesses.

She looked up at the big tree in front of her and something happened. Somewhere inside of her, a switch flipped and she was overcome with a moment of clarity and determination. 

And suddenly she thought, you know what?…. fuck it. 

She spun around and he flinched at the sudden movement. His eyebrows furrowed together as he searched her face worriedly, “Carter, what’s…”

The “wrong” never came because her lips were on his. She swallowed his surprised grunt and brought her hands up to the back of his neck, pulling him against her and deepening the kiss. His lips were unbelievably soft and she ran her tongue against the lower one before molding her lips around it with a little moan.

Their P90s clacked together and she heard him grunt again as his hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her back to arm’s length. His breathing was uneven and his lips were wet and parted, while his dark eyes searched hers. His facial expression was a mixture of concern and wariness when he spoke, “This isn’t some alien…. thing….is it?”

She barked out a short laugh and a corner of her mouth upturned into a half smile, “No…sir.” The sir rolled off her tongue lazily.

An eyebrow raised and he smirked. “Thank God,” he muttered before sliding a hand against the side of her neck and pulling her to him, claiming her mouth as he backed her against the tree. She felt his tongue probe against her lips and opened them readily. When his tongue slid languidly over hers, she sighed and he moaned.

“Jack?” Daniel’s voice piped over their radios, startling them from their kiss.

His jaw clenched and he let out an aggravated groan, “I’m gonna kill him.” 

Sam pressed her face into his shoulder and giggled. 

“No giggling,” he whispered in her ear teasingly as he keyed up, “What Daniel.”

“Uhh, well, we found some ruins about a mile North of the gate…it’s really something,” his voice faded on the final words and Sam could picture him running his hands along some stone symbol engravings.

So could her Colonel apparently because when he keyed up again, he gave his usually warning, “We’re heading your way, don’t touch anything.” He paused before he keyed up again, “Teal’c, don’t let him touch anything.”

Teal’c answered, “I will keep both eyes on him O’Neill.”

Sam groaned into his shoulder and straightened up as if getting ready to leave.

His hand went up, “Ah… wait.” His expression softened as he reached out, putting a hand low on her hip and pulling her to him. Taking time to look at her face, the fingertips of his other hand grazed against her cheek, and his palm came to rest under her ear. When his eyes locked onto hers, the gaze was so intense, it made her stomach flutter. She felt his long fingers caress the back of her neck as he bent his head down and breathed against her lips, “Damn Carter…what’ve you done to me?” He brushed his lips against hers before moving to the side of her neck and pressing his lips just above her dog tag chain…breathing her in. Her heart was pounding and she closed her eyes, swallowing a whimper as she tilted her head to give him more access. 

Her hands slid along his arms, feeling the taut muscle of his biceps through his jacket as his lips continued gliding up her neck to her ear. And when she felt his tongue flick her earlobe, warmth pooled in her center and she moaned. 

He made a low, long “mmm” sound that vibrated against her skin as he suckled the spot behind her ear, before blazing a trail of sensual kisses back down her neck. 

She had to know if he was as turned on as she was. Biting her lower lip, she reached her hand forward and felt his long hard arousal straining against his BDUs. 

His head came up with a low groan; his jaw clenching as he braced his hands against the tree on either side of her. His expression looked painful, “You’re killing me.”

She gripped him with a “mmm” sound of her own and rubbed her fingers up and down his length lightly as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I’m so wet.” 

“Fuck,” he breathed shakily as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, feeling him twitch in her hand. 

“O’Neill.” 

They both jumped and pulled away from each other as their radios came to life.

“Goddamn it!” Jack yelled before grabbing his radio and keying up, “What!?”

There was silence. “Daniel Jackson did not heed my warning. And he is now…. unable to move.” They could hear Daniel saying something sarcastically in the background about it not being his fault, but couldn’t make out all the words.

Jack exhaled a frustrated breath before pressing the button, “Damnit Daniel!” Then he glanced at her and she saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly before he keyed up again, “We’re not far T…so tell him to stay put.”

There was silence. “As I have said O’Neil, he is unable to move.” She envisioned Teal’c tilting his head in confusion and laughed.

Jack smirked and shrugged, “I couldn’t help it.” 

His focus went back to her as he closed his distance. His eyes narrowed as he looked her up and down, “Damn you’re beautiful.” 

Sam felt herself blush…how he could notice her through all of this gear was beyond her.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in, capturing her lips with his with a playful growl, before pulling back and giving her a lusty predatory smile, “This isn’t over Major.”

She giggled and bit her lip seductively, “I hope not sir.”

They turned and started walking in the direction of Teal’c and Daniel. Sam glanced at his profile, feeling giddy with excitement and an ultimate sense of relief. This could work, she told herself. After all, they were adults…they could be careful. 

He pulled his ball cap out of his BDU pocket and slapped it on his head. After curling the brim with his hands, he met her eyes and winked, flashing a boyish smile, “So…if only, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this as I woke up this morning. It sounded silly in my head and made me laugh...hope it made you smile.
> 
> Ok, so a couple people have mentioned taking this further, let me know what you think, yay or nay?


End file.
